


from one slump to another

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baseball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have different sorts of conversations while on the road as professional baseball players: they start out about sport and turn into something else entirely.</p>
<p>Luckily the world doesn't know of their second relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from one slump to another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> Even though none of your teams are represented here, I hope this still amuses.

“Did you really have to blast my night on _Baseball Tonight_?” Erik asked as he found a way to shuffle his bag into the hotel room, letting it fall with a loud thud.

“Appearances,” was all Charles said from across the line - and across the country. “You went one for four and had two strikes out. Do you want to tie the record for most strikeouts in a year rather than the batting title?”

Erik made an annoyed grunt. “I don’t think you had to call me a ‘hack and worth five percent of his contract’.”

“But again, I did. No one knows we’re dating. You’re on the Dodgers, I’m on the Yankees, so we’re meant to hate each other on principle.”

Erik hated it when Charles’ logic made sense. “Just make sure that you make it up to me when we’re in Chicago together.”

“Of course, dear. I’ll try not to say anything when you have a poor night against Carpenter or whoever you’re playing right now.”

“And what else?” 

“Maybe I’ll give you one of my famous blowjobs.”

“Sounds good to me,” Erik said before he added, “‘Night Charles.”

They both needed sleep tonight if they were going to be at all close to their reasonable bests. Their bests - of course - were only reserved for the few games against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta.


End file.
